Amar a Morir
by anialexa
Summary: Hola n.n/ vengo con otro one-shot ! No les puedo decir de que trata, porque ya no tendria chiste :I En fin *suspira y sale nubecita de su boca* Por favor pasen y lean!


_**Hihi~ mis amados y sexys Lectors *-*/ Como han estado n.n? Espero que bien~  
Yo eh andado con los animos bajos u.u y queria descargarme~ pero el sanitario estaba ocupado e.e asi que me puse a escribir~ y esto salio xD  
TATAAAN~!  
Jjajajajajajjaaja xD yo y mis chistes malos :c Bue~ Espero que sea de su agrado n.n/ bueno la verdad no creo... espero que se entretengan un rato cuanto menos n.n/**_

_**PD: Vocaloid no me pertenece ni nada lo relacionado con el, solo utilice los personajes para esta modesta historia ;w; que esta super peque :I**_

* * *

_**Amar a Morir**_

Era un día nublado, estaba fresco y había comenzado a lloviznar. Probablemente era el día perfecto para cualquiera, hermoso, simplemente bello.

Excepto para nosotros.

Hoy, estábamos celebrando un funeral. Pero lo que más me dolía, eran las lágrimas que salían a cantaros de ella, de Hatsune Miku. Al parecer, había perdido a la persona que mas amaba en la vida. Ella se encontraba hincada enfrente de aquella lápida que relucía el nombre de aquella persona que jamás volvería a regalar un abrazo, a contar un chiste, a escuchar y mostrar su apoyo incondicional; simplemente, hoy daba por concluida la vida de una persona que compartió tanto alegría como tristeza con todos sus amigos, aunque siempre trató de hacerlos feliz a toda costa.

Fui esquivando a las personas para poder colocarme al lado de ella y hablarle al oído por detrás.

-Oe, Miku-chan, por favor ya no llores.- Mi propia voz estaba empezando a quebrarse después de escuchar sus sollozos descontrolados. -Miku-chan, tranquila, yo estaré siempre contigo…-

La rodee con mis brazos para estrecharla contra mi cuerpo, mis propias lágrimas empezaban a recorrer mis mejillas.

-Luka…chan… ¿Por qué?- Susurró sollozando.

-… No lo sé, Miku… probablemente, era lo que tenía que pasar…- Traté de reconfortarla, aunque por dentro me moría de la impotencia por querer darle una mejor respuesta. -En verdad… lo siento.- La estreché más contra mi cuerpo.

-L-lukaa-chan…- Dijo, mientras acariciaba la lápida, aquella que contenía a su ser amado 2 metros bajo tierra.

-Erm… Miku-chan…- Interrumpió Rin. –Es hora de irnos…- Dijo algo temerosa.

-V-váyanse ustedes. Yo me quiero quedar aquí un r-rato más.- Controló sus lágrimas para hablar.

-Está bien.- Soltó en un suspiro la rubia. –Bueno chicos, vallándonos haciendo menos.- Dijo gesticulando con las manos.

Todos asintieron y, poco a poco, se fueron retirando del lugar, ahora solo quedábamos Miku y yo solas, junto a una lápida gris y monótona. Me levanté y me hice a un lado, ella sólo se quedo ahí, hincada.

-Miku… probablemente sea el per momento, pero solo quería decirte…- Vamos, era ahora o nunca, y preferiblemente ahora. -… Yo te amo.- Lo dije…. ¡lo DIJE! Soy feliz~… en parte. –Nunca te dejaré sola, Miku, siempre voy a estar contigo... aunque no pueda en cuerpo… lo estaré en alma.-

-Luka-chan… arigato por todo…- Dijo poniéndose de pie y volteándome a ver.

-Yo soy la que te tiene que agradecer, Miku.- Dije sonriéndole.

-Te amo, Luka… Es una desgracia que tuviera que pasar esto para darme cuenta…- Dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas con las manos. Le dio una última mirada a la lápida en forma de despedida y se marchó, pasando a través de mí.

-Ahhh, bueno… entonces… ¿Dónde dices que esta el túnel hacia la luz?-

* * *

_**Y que les parecio? Me encantaria escuchar sus opiniones en un review! En verdad le ayudan mucho a uno escuchar lo que tengan que decir n.n ademas de que me encanta platicar/chatear/interactuar con ustedes, queridos lectores xD**_

_**Miku: *snifsnif*  
-Eh? Miku-chan? Que tienes?D: Donde esta Luka? ._.  
Miku: No see... dimelo tu. Tu la mataste Q-Q/!  
-D:?! Si peroo... era necesario para este fic TT-TT  
Luka: *comiendo ensalada de atun* Por que lloran? .3.  
Miku: LUKA-CHAAN! TTwTT/ *la abraza asfixiadamente* No estas triste porque alexa te hizo fantasmita? o.o  
-Era necesario dije 7.7p  
Luka: Meh, ya me acostumbre a sus tantos papeles que nos pone :I  
-Pffffff~ Y los que me faltan, mi querida Luka, y los que me faltan~ *3*/!  
**___

_**En fin, nos vemos luego n.n/ hasta la proxima ;D se cuidan~**_


End file.
